


Into the Sunshine

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08 reaction fic, Fluff, M/M, They got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short post-6x08 ficlet with Kurt and Blaine in a hotel room after the wedding. Because my heart said I need to write <em>something, NOW.</em> (THEY GOT MARRIED WOOO-HOOO!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something with less than 1,000 words, what is this sorcery???

When Kurt comes back from the bathroom, Blaine is sitting on the bed in the middle of the hotel room, staring at his left hand with a soft smile. He’s still wearing the whole tux, bow tie snug against his throat, and Kurt stops to just stare at him for a moment, heart full of love and happiness and excitement, before crossing the room and sitting down on the bed next to his beautiful, wonderful husband.

_Husband_. They’re married. Kurt will probably never get over the thrill that thought gives to him.

"Hey, husband," he sing-songs with a grin and leans in to press a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. Saying the word out loud doesn’t feel nearly as weird now as it did at the ceremony; he must have gotten used to it already. "You know, I think we’re wearing far too many clothes for our wedding night," he teases, sliding his fingers down Blaine’s arm.

Blaine looks up, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, suddenly worried. He reaches out and takes Blaine’s hand, squeezing it tightly. "Is— Are you okay? What’s wrong?"

Blaine shakes his head with a smile, letting out a wet little laugh. “N-nothing, Kurt, nothing’s wrong, I just—” He looks back down at their clasped hands and takes a shuddering breath. “I have a ring.”

Kurt blinks. “Yes?”

"I have a ring, and I’m married," Blaine goes on, a tear falling down his cheek, "I’m married to the love of my life and I get to spend the rest of my life with him, with _you_ , Kurt, and I— I meant it, what I said in our vows, that I honestly thought I would never find real love, and then I met you and now—”

Blaine hiccups, tears falling freely down his face by now, but he’s still smiling, his eyes shining with so much happiness, with so much joy and warmth and love. Kurt can feel his own heart skip a beat at the sight, whatever worries Blaine’s tears might have brought out immediately fading away.

He pulls Blaine against his own body, Blaine’s head falling easily on his shoulder, a familiar weight he had missed so much during the months they weren’t together. They have both changed since that rainy night in that restaurant, but deep down they’re still the same people, still works in progress. They still know each other and fit together.

"I’m just so happy," Blaine finishes, squeezing Kurt’s hand with his own trembling fingers. "I’m so happy, and… Is it weird to feel like this ring is something that has always been missing from my hand?"

Kurt laughs, feeling a few overwhelmed tears in his own eyes as well. “It’s not. Or if it is, then we can be weird together.” He strokes his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles, looking down at their hands. “Though I have to admit that I never thought I would let Sue Sylvester pick out our wedding rings.”

Blaine snorts, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “We can get new rings if it bothers you.”

Kurt immediately shakes his head. “No, it’s fine,” he says, moving his hand until he can turn Blaine’s ring around on his finger. “It’s a lovely ring. She made a surprisingly good choice. Besides, it’s not about the ring anyway.”

Blaine lifts his head and meets his eyes, smiling. “Oh?”

"It’s about you being the person who put that ring on me," Kurt replies. "About being married to the love of my life, like you said."

Blaine’s smile softens and he leans in until their lips touch. He kisses Kurt so tenderly and lovingly, and Kurt can see a lifetime of kisses like this ahead of him, of waking up to Blaine’s kisses every morning and kissing him goodnight every night, of never getting tired of the slip and slide of Blaine’s mouth against his own.

No one could ever kiss him like Blaine does. No one could ever love him like Blaine does, and Kurt could never love anyone else like he loves Blaine. They’re going to do it right this time, with mistakes and arguments, because that’s life, that’s what can be expected — but always knowing that they belong to each other.

That they will choose each other every time. Fearlessly and forever.

Blaine breaks the kiss, his breathing already a little heavier. “I love you so much, husband,” he whispers, smiling in a way that makes his eyes go all squinty and his cheeks pink, and Kurt doesn’t think he has ever seen him look this happy before.

"I love you too," Kurt breathes out, "so, _so_ much.” He surges forward to kiss Blaine again, hands sliding to Blaine’s back, grabbing the fabric of his jacket and pulling him closer. Blaine whines into the kiss, and Kurt can’t get enough of him, of the weight of his body, the touch of his hands as they move to his hair and the back of his neck, the desperate way he keeps shifting closer to Kurt, as if he can’t get enough of Kurt either.

Blaine leans away with a smack after a moment, his hands already scrabbling for Kurt’s tie. “I— I think you said something about wearing too many clothes earlier?” he gasps out, glancing up at Kurt with a grin, and Kurt laughs, stomach swooping and heart beating loudly inside his chest. He lies back on the bed, pulling Blaine with him until they bounce against the mattress, both of them giggling as they cling to each other, lips already meeting for more kisses.

A lifetime of this — of being with Blaine in the sunshine, loving him with every fibre of his being and knowing he is loved back just as fiercely?

Kurt will always say yes to that.


End file.
